1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an automobile body protection apparatus and method, and, in particular, the invention relates to an automobile body protection method and apparatus having elongate telescoping bar portions with longitudinally adjustable suction cup supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art automobile body protection apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,685, issued Dec. 31, 1985. Other types of an automobile body protection apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,734,765, issued Feb. 14, 1956; 3,610,669, issued Oct. 5, 1971; 4,014,583, issued March 29, 1977; and 4,221,410, issued Sept. 9, 1980.
The prior art protection apparatus includes a generally horizontal, elongate protection member, and a support assembly fixedly connected thereto, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,685, 3,610,669 and 4,0I4,583, for protecting a plurality of adjacent side panels of an automobile.
One problem with the prior art protection apparatus is that the generally horizontal, elongate protection member is not easily adjustable in length to suit the different overall dimensions of the panels of different sizes of automobiles.